


Every Corner You Turn

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: This thing between Ryan and Gavin stopped being funny a long time ago. Bordered on being downright sad a few months back, and now it's just really fucking pathetic.





	Every Corner You Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my babbling to Rhinnie a while back that I thought I lost to computer troubles and found on a backup. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This thing between Ryan and Gavin stopped being funny a long time ago. Bordered on being downright sad a few months back, and now it's just really fucking pathetic.

The rest of them have had to watch the two of them dance around each other like idiots for ages, and it's killing Michael. (Well, all right. Not _literally_ , but who knows with those two.)

“And then, Michael,” Gavin says, waving his hands. “Then the bloody idiot gives me his jacket! Can you believe it?”

Michael rolls his eyes and looks down at the mess leaning against him. Gavin stinks of smoke and burnt rubber after barely getting away in time when the warehouse he and Ryan were staking out went up in one hell of an explosion.

He's not hurt too badly. Took a bit of a hit to the head from flying debris and has a few second-degree burns, but it's so much better than what could have been. 

Ryan didn't get away unscathed himself, but there was no way in hell any of them were going to be able to knock some sense into him. Not after seeing the look in his eyes when he dragged Gavin back to the penthouse.

Geoff and the others are taking it in turns to keep watch on him as they coordinate with B Team to find the fuckers who did this, and Michael gets Gavin-sitting duty.

Not that he minds, since Gavin gets Michael-sitting duty just as often. While Gavin's no model patient, Michael's hardly a joy himself. Gets a little snappish when he's hurt, sick, gets a little mean sometimes. 

“Sounds rough, boi,” Michael says, biting back a smirk when Gavin squints up at him suspiciously. Too used to Michael and the way he derives endless entertainment from the ridiculous predicaments Gavin lands himself in. “No, seriously, Gav. Rough.”

Gavin snorts, turning his face into Michael's side as he his fingers curl into the fabric of Michael's shirt. “He's so dumb, though. It was pretty obvious what I was doing, wasn't it?”

Gavin's been flirting with Ryan on and off since he joined the crew and everyone except for Ryan's noticed. 

There have have been moments of doubt. Gavin pulling back when Ryan doesn't seem to realize what's going on, doesn't doesn't declare his love for Gavin like something out of a movie. Pulling back and trying to put a little space between them as Gavin tries to convince himself he's not head over heels for Ryan. 

But then something will happen and Gavin gets smacked in the face with the weight of just how far gone he is on Ryan.

Michael knows, because he's the one Gavin goes to when it happens. He's the one who gets dragged off to some seedy little dive bar where Gavin gets wasted and spills his guts. Where Gavin waxes poetic about Ryan, or tries to anyway. Too damn drunk to form coherent sentences and just managing to look sad and pathetic and heartbroken.

And Gavin. 

He's gone about this, fucking wooing Ryan or whatever he's doing in so many ways over the years. Changing his strategy as he got to know Ryan, figured out he's not a fan of the Golden Boy's dazzling facade. _Really_ doesn't care for half the people Gavin's got packed away in his head for one job or another, the different roles he plays for the crew. 

Each one tailor-made to deal with the assholes the crew deals with because that's how this life works. Shitty human beings that Gavin hates just as much as Ryan does, but it's a necessary thing, and he does it so well. 

Probably for the best that Ryan's inexplicably fond of the little asshole who says the worst things without realizing it. Who does the stupidest shit and has the nerve to act surprised when someone calls him on it. This idiot who goes around flirting with him using moves a middle school student might and Ryan never picks up on it.

Guy's _dense_ , when it comes to this kind of shit. 

Maybe it's from so much time spent wearing that dumb mask that he's forgotten how actual human feelings work or something. Too dumb to see the way Gavin looks at him with cartoon heart-eyes and obvious as fuck.

Christ, Michael's lost count of the stupid things Gavin's tried to get Ryan's attention, all these _gestures_ that the moron hasn't noticed.

Thought Gavin asked him to go on a job to shake down the owner of a Michelin 3-star restaurant instead of trying to ask him out to dinner. Thought Gavin was just trying to get the throw blanket off the back of the couch and reached over to get it for him, when Gavin tried the good old stretch-and-yawn maneuver on movie night once. Assumed Gavin wanted to hit some yacht a spoiled rich kid had borrowed from his parents for shits and giggles instead of taking a little nighttime cruise, just the two of them. (Although, hey, they have a yacht now. That's pretty fucking great.)

And those are just the highlights, things Michael's either been a witness to himself or heard about afterwards. He's positive there have been other incidents when Geoff sends the two of them out on jobs, or Burnie requests a favor and Ryan goes along as an enforcer. 

Things Gavin hasn't told him when they go out for bevs, or one of their late night gossip sessions when things are going good for them. Sprawled out on the pool furniture watching the stars, bitching about whatever comes to mind. Slipping into the moments when Gavin's somewhere between nicely buzzed and sloppy drunk, defenses stripped and too-real.

Stares up at the stars, this little idiot who has no idea just how far gone Ryan is on _him_. Thought for the longest time Ryan hated him, not the shit Gavin has to do for the sake of the crew, all the people he isn't that blur the lines sometimes.

So this, Ryan simply not understanding what Gavin was after once again, isn't all that much of a surprise.

Michael can't help the smile this time where Gavin won't see it, and gently lays a hand on Gavin's back rubbing soothing circles. Feels Gavin relax further against him, tension and worry for the others – Ryan in particular – winding his muscles tight. Making that doozy of a headache he was talking about earlier worse.

From what Gavin's told him, he tried to stealth-cuddle Ryan on the stakeout. Ryan being the mess of issues and awkward social interactions he is, didn't quite get the memo there. Thought since winter's closing in on Los Santos Gavin was just cold since he'd left his jacket back at the penthouse. 

And like a gentleman - something Gavin's missed completely here - offered Gavin his jacket to keep him warm.

But then, you know.

Some assholes had rolled up to the warehouse in unmarked vans and set off a chain of events that ended up with someone hitting a barrel with flammable contents. 

Explosions. 

Lots of them, to go by Ryan's account, and the two of them barely getting away alive.

“Oh, yeah, Gavin,” Michael says, feels that tight little ball in his chest from another close call starting to loosen as Gavin's breathing evens out. The grip he has on Michael's shirt falling away. “Someone's definitely being dumb here.”

========

Michael wakes up sometime later to see a shadow looming over the two of them like something out of a nightmare. 

Knows for a fact that for other people is has been, opening their eyes to see a fucking skull mask and knowing exactly who's come to collect. 

Lights are on in the kitchen, and he can hear Geoff and Jack talking quietly. Looks at the shadowy figure being creepy as fuck, and takes in tired slump of their shoulders. Sees the wince when they reach up to pull that damn mask off.

“Hey,” Ryan says, voice still rough from the smoke he'd inhaled earlier. “We got 'em.”

Michael hadn't doubted they would. Not when Geoff and Jack both got that look to them, the way Ryan had looked ready to burn Los Santos down to flush the idiots who'd gone after them, after Gavin. Not when Lindsay and Trevor were there to make sure shit got done with minimal casualties on their side.

“Good,” Michael says, and there must be something in his voice that Ryan recognizes because there's this flicker of a smile on his face before he looks at Gavin.

“He okay?”

Michael looks down at Gavin, grimacing at the wet patch against his side where the little fucker drooled all over him in his sleep. God, if people could see Ramsey's Golden Boy now. Dead to the world and looking like something the cat dragged in after a cross-country adventure.

“Well,” Michael says, words coming out softer than he means them to, “I mean, it's Gavin, so...”

That gets a tired smile from Ryan, and Michael's eyes narrow. “You look like shit, by the way.”

Ryan chuckles, and the noise seems to disturb Gavin's beauty sleep because he rolls over to look up at him.

“Ryan?”

And.

Look. 

Michael's all for the two of them getting their happily ever after and all, okay. He'd just rather it didn't happen while Gavin's using him as a pillow.

So.

“C'mon, up, Gav. Time to get you into your actual bed,” Michael says, disentangling himself form Gavin. A slow process because the moron's still half asleep, and he gets clingy when he's worried. Usually manages to hide it better, but he's tired and hurting and even like this knows he's somewhere safe, so why bother, right? “Ryan can keep an eye on you tonight, okay?”

Gavin grumbles something that Michael swears sounds like _but he's so_ dumb _, Michael_ that Ryan must hear too because he gives Michael a confused look, and Michael. 

God, these two.

Ryan's running on fumes at the moment and has got to be contender for most contrary bastard in the world. Telling him he should get some rest even though all that's left of the earlier shitfest is clean-up, something the others are more than qualified to handle, he won't listen.

So, and this is rich coming from Michael, but a little subtlety is needed here. Years of knowing these assholes has given him the on-the-job training needed to deal with them when they're like this. When _Ryan's_ like this.

Give him what he needs right now instead of what he thinks he needs. Make sure Gavin's okay, that he's _fine_ , and there's no better way to do that than to turn him over to Ryan. Give him an excuse to fret and fuss over Gavin.

And Michael knows Gavin, all right? 

Knows he's not going to settle for Ryan planting himself next to his bed when he's just as worried for Ryan as Ryan is for him. Will almost certainly insist Ryan get in the damn bed with him because his stupidly expensive pillows aren't comfortable, and Ryan's just right. 

“I need to talk to Geoff and Jack anyway, and Ryan looks like he could use some rest, boi.”

That does the trick, has Gavin squinting up at Ryan. Gets this little downturn to his mouth, this look in his eyes that says he's going to make sure Ryan gets some rest or so help him.

Ryan shoots Michael a look, and Michael, okay. 

He grins, helping Gavin sit up and latch onto Ryan's arm. Sees Gavin bully Ryan into helping him to his feet and down the hall to his room. Ryan being careful, so very careful the way he always is with Gavin.

Michael keeps an eye on them because everyone's had a hell of a day and somehow these two are still so clueless it hurts.

“Goddamn,” he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face to scrub the remnants of sleep away. 

These _idiots_.

The only solace to be had is the certain knowledge that Gavin's persistent as hell when he wants something this badly. Will do whatever it takes to make Ryan realize what's going on here, what's been going here for years.

For now it's like watching the world's slowest trainwreck happening. No way to stop it and goddamn it's going to be a mess when everything hits knowing Gavin and Ryan – already _is_ \- but like hell can any of them look away.

“Michael?”

Michael glances over to see Geoff watching him, this tired little smile on his face.

“You get those assholes settled?”

Michael shrugs, says, “Close enough.”

Who knows, maybe one day they'll figure their shit out, stop being so fucking _dumb_.

Eventually, anyway.


End file.
